¿Soy lo suficiente para ti?
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Nadeshiko y Toya ya no puede verla por darle sus poderes a Yukito. ¿Por que Yukito esta tan desanimado?  ¿Por que le esta gritando Nakuru? ¿Yukito se quiere morir?  es mi primer fic espero les guste :D
1. Un cumpleaños y un nuevo despertador

Yukito se despertó sobresaltado esa mañana, con el estruendoso sonido del despertador que, según la hora, se notaba que ya llevaba sonando un largo rato, de un sólo manotón no intencional el despertador cayó violentamente a el suelo, averiándose.

-Ohhh no! Supongo que deberé pasar después del colegio por uno nuevo o tal vez podría comprar un gallo, sí, eso, un gallo sería difícil averiar-pensó Yukito mientras se imaginaba la cara de To-ya cuando supiera que había averiado otro despertador ^_^U .

Era el segundo despertador que rompía esta semana.

Se había despertado sobresaltado éstos últimos días, sabía que lo que había soñado era algo inquietante pero cuando despertaba no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en dicho sueño.

-Basta de pensar en tonterías y mejor me apuro para alcanzar a To-ya antes de que se vaya sin mí.

Yukito se sirvió un desayuno "pequeño"; que constaba de 4 veces más de lo que comía una persona normalmente y se vistió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar a Touya antes que se marchara.

-Vaya que se me hizo tarde hoy-pensaba Yukito mientras se montaba apurado en su bicicleta.-To-ya me dará una buena repelada por esto.

Antes de llegar, Yukito pasó por la tienda para comprar un refrigerio y se fijó en el diario de esta mañana . Era 20 de mayo, Yukito meditó por qué esa fecha se le hacía tan especial y de pronto lo recordó a medida que su sonrisa se apagaba...Era el cumpleaños de Nadeshko, la madre de To-ya.

Yukito llegó a la intersección donde ya lo esperaba un impaciente Touya.

-Se te ha hecho tarde ¬¬ llevo esperándote más de 10 minutos.

-Sí, es sólo que me quedé dormido...To-ya...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué es?

-¿Me...disculpas?

-Yuki, no hay de que disculparse además estamos a tiempo todavía, Sakura se adelantó ya que tenía servicio con el mocoso ese ¬¬

-No es por eso To-ya...Es por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

-Yuki, ¿de qué hablas?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre y por primera vez...No podrás verla-Esto último lo dijo con una profunda amargura, tanto que Touya temió que se echara a llorar.

Touya se detuvo y miró a Yukito fijamente, sus palabras sonaron suaves, serenas, verdaderas.

-Yuki, mírame, vamos mírame,-Touya tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo-Tienes razón, es el cumpleaños de mi madre y no podré verla, Sakura puede estar en peligro ahora y no podré sentirlo, es más, puede estar la misma muerte a mis espaldas y yo simplemente lo ignoraría, todo esto me lastima y me molesta...pero no es nada comparado con la agonía de perderte por...que...yo...te...

En ese instante se oyó una voz muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Era Nakuru que ya se encontrada encaramada de la espalda de Touya, como de costumbre.

-HOLA TOUYAAAAAAA, estás muy guapo hoy. ¿Has hecho ejercicios o algo?

-Hola Akisuki, bájate de encima que pesas.

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda?

-Si así lo entiendes tú.

-Qué cruel que eres conmigo.

-Se hace tarde para la clase, ¿no deberías estar entrando Akizuki?

-NA-KU-RU.

-Cómo quieras yo ya me voy...Vamos Yuki, ¿vienes?

Nakuru recién percatándose de la presencia de Yukito le dice despectivamente:

-Vaya Tsukishiro, que aspecto más lamentable tienes.

-Hola Akisuki, es que yo, no dormí bien, eso es todo. No, To-ya adelántate yo te alcanzo en un minuto-. Dijo respondiéndole a su amigo

-De acuerdo, pero...Yuki, por favor, deja de pensar tantas tonterías juntas y piensa en ti de la misma forma que yo lo hago y verás que eres demasiado valioso...aunque sea así lo veo yo.—Esto lo añadió sonrojándose un poco de camino para dentro su clase pero Yukito lo escuchó perfectamente y lo hizo sentir bien.

Touya se dio la vuelta un segundo para observar a un sonriente Yukito y a una histérica Nakuru que echaba chispas por los ojos, pero raro en ella, no lo siguió ni lo recriminó como de costumbre. Y él se marchó felíz, había sacado las tonterías que ocupaban la cabeza de su amigo y por primera vez no había tenido que entrar con Akisuki pegada a su espalda.

Yukito miró el reloj y se dirigió a Nakuru.

-Bueno Akizuki creo que nosotros también deberíamos entrar, ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde.

-Tsukishiro, quiero hablar contigo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué sucede? Podemos entrar a la segunda hora después de todo ^_^U

-¿Sabes que tu amor sólo le hace daño a Touya?

Yukito sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, estaba tan consternado por el tono de serio y seguro de Akisuki que ni siquiera se molestó en negar eso de AMOR y todo rastro de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se borró por completo.

-TÚ NO SABES NADA AKISUKI! Nuestros asuntos no te incumben y para que lo sepas él siempre se preocupa por mí como yo lo hago por él...él...él...me ha dado...

-Y TÚ QUÉ LE HAS DADO,-lo interrumpió Nakuru—Yo sé muy bien todo lo que él te ha dado comenzando por la vida, pero tú por el contrario sólo le has dado pena, sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, y...nostalgia.

-NO, yo le he dado...

Era verdad. Touya le había dado todo y él no le había dado nada, peor todavía le había quitado lo más importante...SU DON.

Nakuru sonrió triunfante y se volteó dejando a un Yukito peor de cómo había estado antes de las reconfortantes palabras de Touya.

-Piensa en eso Tsukishiro y piénsalo con Yue...Para que puedan desaparecer juntos como un mal recuerdo de la mente de Touya, antes de que tú o él hagan más daño del que ya han hecho...Si eso es posible.

-Akisuki...yo...

-Sé que no quisiste eso Tsukishiro, pero lo que Yue hace es exactamente igual cómo si lo hicieras tú...SON UNO SOLO...Ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Yukito quedó en silencio mientras que una siempre alegre Nakuru se marchaba dejando a Yukito en un estado de dolor y culpa...Sí, más que nada...CULPA

*Dentro de Yukito, Yue no estaba en calma, él había escuchado las palabras de Ruby Moon, y se sentía tan mal como Yukito, era verdad, eran un sólo ser pero fue él quien aceptó los poderes de To-ya, fue él quien lo despojó de la alegría de poder ver a su madre, de poner a su hermana a salvo...fue él...sólo él.*

Sus pensamientos se unieron y en ese momento...


	2. Malos pensamientos

_Era de noche y todo estaba en tinieblas, Yukito se sintió perdido, algo le faltaba, se sabía muerto en vida, pero...¿por qué? ¿Qué le faltaba?, de pronto comenzó a caminar, sólo caminar, lo hizo por largo rato sin rumbo fijo hasta que una luz lo comenzó a guiar...era una luz fuerte, fría, cruel...Alegre? De un oscuro color __**Rubí, **__pero decidió seguirla, era eso o quedarse en la bruma para siempre, la luz seguía su curso hasta que él se sintió mareado, algo faltaba, EL PISO, la luz lo había guiado a un abismo. Yukito cayó y sintió que dentro de él Yue también caía compartiendo el mismo destino funesto que él pero una mano cálida y fuerte lo sujeto y sólo oyó un leve susurro._

_-Tranquilo..._

_Era la voz de Touya y al mirar hacia arriba se topó con sus hermosos y profundos ojos de un azul oscuro que impactaba, esos ojos...esos ojos poseían un brillo que denotaba preocupación, necesidad y sí...AMOR._

Touya lo subió y se aseguró de tenerlo a salvo entonces Yukito lloró, aliviado y angustiado lloró mientras que Touya lo abrazaba intentando tranquilizarlo...pensando que por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba desde un principio...si...era él , era a To-ya a quien buscaba .

-Hasta en sueños te ocupas de salvarme...y yo...-Yukito había recordado su sueño de los últimos días y se quedó pensando en él y no se dio cuenta que Touya lo estaba observando desde hace ya algunos minutos.

-Eh, Yukito, Yuki, despierta. Tierra llamando a Yuki.

Yukito se sobresaltó y miró a Touya algo extrañado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar en clases?

-Yuki, hace rato que empezó el descanso, te he estado buscando. ¿Por qué no entraste a clases?

-Es que estaba...pensando...sólo eso.

-Mmmmm, si tú lo dices ¬¬

-Yuki, quisiera pedirte un favor-. Touya se puso serio de pronto.

-El que quieras, To-ya.

-Quiero comprarle unas flores a mi madre para pasar dejándoselas por su...tumba..luego de clases...¿Podrías acompañarme?

-Desde luego To-ya, no tienes ni que preguntarlo, a propósito te quería decir que yo...de verás lo sien...

-Tranquilo, no lo repitas más, las cosas son así por algo y yo las acepto tal como vienen.

Yukito calló.

-Bueno, yo necesito comprar un despertador nuevo-dijo Yukito acordándose del sueño y mirando a Touya con real agradecimiento.

-¿OTRO?, pero Yuki parece que tú eres tan inquieto para dormir como para comer : -_-;"

-Eso parece ^_^

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases...y gracias.

-Gracias a ti To-ya , gracias a ti, por todo.

Yukito se alejó caminando a paso firme al lado de Touya pensando que ese sería el último día que estuvieran juntos ya que se negaba a causarle algún nuevo daño...ya que eso era lo único que él y Yue sabían hacer...daño y...mal.


	3. Solo existe una solucion

**NO IMPORTA EL HECHO DE QUE NADIE LEA ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHO MENOS QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS, SOLO LO HAGO EN MEMORIA DE UNA DE LAS PAREJAS MAS PURAS DE LA TELEVISION, ASI QUE NO SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR ALGUN REVIEW, YO VOY A SEGUIR MUUUUY FELIZ n.n**

A la salida de clases Yukito y Touya salieron juntos, este último traía a cuestas a una pesada Nakuru.

-Akizuki, por amor de dios, PODRÍAS BAJARTE, pesas!

-Sigues con eso, NA-KU-RU, llámame Nakuru, y la verdad yo sé que no peso nada, y también sé que muchos chicos estarían gustosos de poder cargarme^_~

-Entonces vete y cuélgatele a algún otro.

-Tú sabes que yo sólo me intereso por ti, mi amor.

-No me llames así.

Yukito permanecía callado, en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado ver la cara de Touya queriéndose sacar de encima a la pesada de Akisuki, pero en estos momentos su mente estaba ocupada en pensar en otras cosas.

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Yukito.

-Yuki, qué te pasa, estás bien?

-Sí To-ya, estoy bien.

-Si te sientes mal, no me acompañes.

-Por qué dices eso? ^^? Estoy feliz de acompañarte To-ya.

-Bueno, parece que Tsukishiro despertó.

-Ya no necesitarás de mi compañía y aunque no te dejo en buenas manos, es algo^-^

-Mejor la compañía de él que la tuya-replicó Touya enojado.

-Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que se me pegue ese mal genio tuyo ^-^ mmm—se fue sacándole la lengua a Touya.

-Esa Akisuki nunca cambia ¬¬.

-Yuki, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy has estado todo el día en la luna y no me digas que nada.

-En serio To-ya, no me pasa nada y deja de preocuparte ^_^

Touya comenzó a caminar lentamente entre los puestos de flores y miraba con atención cada una de las clases como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Yukito caminaba a su lado cabizbajo mientras observaba a todas esas "amables" señoritas cómo le ofrecían a To-ya las flores más hermosas de cada stand aunque Yukito nunca se sentía celoso, ni por eso, ni por Nakuru, ni por nadie, porque sabía que a Touya simplemente no le interesaba ninguna de ellas. A él sólo le interesó Kaho en su pasado y ahora ni ella se interponía ya que To-ya la había olvidado totalmente, de eso al menos Yukito estaba seguro.

En eso Touya era correspondido ya que algunas muchachas también se interesaban en Yukito pero él sólo tenía ojos y corazón para Touya...su To-ya.

De repente algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Yuki, Yuki.

-¿Sí To-ya?

-Mira esto, ¿qué te parece?—Toya le estaba mostrando una flores extrañas (y muy caras de paso) que él nunca antes había visto.

-Qué flores son?

-Son Flores de cerezo, son una extraña clase de Sakuras...Te gustan?–Touya estaba expectante por la aprobación de su amigo.

-Sí, son realmente hermosas To-ya, ¿pero no están un poco caras?

-Nada es mucho para mamá.–dijo esto muy seriamente tanto que Yukito en su interior volvió a sentirse desdichado.

-Señorita, deme estas flores, todas las que tenga y envuélvalas en el mejor papel que posea—Touya estaba muy emocionado por haber encontrado sakuras exóticas, ya que su mamá adoraba estas flores, de ahí el nombre de su hermana.

Yukito nunca lo había visto tan emocionado, a parte claro, de la vez en que organizó él sólo una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños. Eso sí que fue una sorpresa. Yukito nunca se imaginó que Touya se gastaría todos sus ahorros en comprarle todos los pasteles que él había visto en compañía de To-ya...y eso sí...eran muchos.-^_^-

La joven también asombrada de que comprara las mejores flores y se gastara tanto dinero en ellas, miró al apuesto joven moreno y le preguntó:

-Son para su novia?

-No nada de eso, son para mi madre.

-Ella se alegrará mucho, son muy extrañas y muy hermosas y sobre todo no mueren con facilidad.

-Si, muchas gracias por la información.

-¿A su madre le gustan las flores?

-Sí, le gustaban mucho.

La señorita escuchó el gustaban (pasado) y sólo atajó a decir:

-Lo siento mucho, joven.

-No se preocupe.

Luego de comprar las flores ambos amigos se encaminaron rumbo al cementerio. Ninguno decía palabra alguna hasta que Touya habló:

-Oh, Yuki, creo que olvidamos tu despertador.

-Lo compraré en otro momento, eso no es tan importante.

-Sí lo es si me vas a dejar esperando 20 minutos todas las mañanas ¬¬.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré más.-Estas palabras sonaron tristes y desoladas pero justo cuando To-ya iba a protestar o a preguntar a qué venía su actitud del día apareció frente a ellos la tumba de la madre de Touya.

-Papá ya ha venido- Touya se dio cuenta al encontrar un ramo de rosas rojas cuidadosamente colocado en la tumba como acostumbraba hacerlo su padre.

Touya se acercó a la tumba y depositó las flores con sumo cuidado para que quedaran perfectas.

Se quedaron en silencio, Touya pensando en su madre y Yukito en lo mismo que había ocupado su mente todo el día . Por qué el sólo servía para causarle dolor a To-ya, Akisuki tenía razón, él no era nadie para arruinar así la vida de To-ya.

En ese instante Yukito se viró y lo que encontró lo dejó perplejo, gruesas lágrimas silenciosas caían de los ojos de Touya normalmente azules, serenos, transparentes, ahora se encontraban vidriosos, tristes y ausentes. Como si estuviera en otro lado dedicándole una oración silenciosa a su madre, esa madre a la cuál él ya no podría ver.

Touya estaba demostrando sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida y ese sentimiento era el llanto, un llanto triste y amargo...y él se sentía culpable...quería desaparecer en ese momento.

*Yue dentro de él sentía lo mismo ya que se habían fusionado de tal manera últimamente que aunque sus pensamientos y personalidades no fueran las mismas, sus cuerpos y sentimientos si lo eran...Las cosas ahora eran diferentes ya que Yukito si sabía lo que pasaba dentro de Yue de la misma manera que Yue estuvo en capacidad de hacerlo desde un principio*

El rostro de Touya ahora adquirió una tonalidad rojiza y el cielo se nubló, el cielo comenzó a llorar junto con Touya y gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos.

Yukito se sintió miserable y en ese instante quiso desaparecer dando paso a un Yue confuso por la súbita transformación.

Touya estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento y en su tristeza que no se dio cuenta de que ésta transformación se había dado y mucho menos de que había comenzado a llover hasta que Yue puso una mano en su hombro en el instante que sintió que Touya comenzó a temblar

-Touya.

-Ohh, Yuki...yo...YUE...¿Qué pasa, cuándo te transformaste, cuándo comenzó a llover?

-Hace mucho rato ya, Touya.

-Lo siento, nunca quise que me vieras...que me vieran...en ese estado.

-Háblame en singular, somos una sola persona, es más, Yukito ahora puede recordar todo lo que yo hago.

-Mmm. No lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco, hasta hoy.

Yue se sintió tan mal cuando se fijó en el rostro del joven que estaba a su lado, en el rostro de él, de su amor.

Estaba todo mojado, por las lágrimas calientes y por la helada lluvia y una sombra oscura velaba su rostro sin dejar pasar una sola gota de alegría.

En ese instante Yue se dirigió a Touya preocupado.

-To-ya (era la primera vez que Yue lo llamaba así)...Creo que ya debemos irnos, está helando, ven que te llevo a casa.

-Yo voy en un minuto quiero, quedarme tan sólo un poco más.

-Sí, como quieras.

Yue se marchó a su casa volando luego de haberle hecho prometer a Touya que se iría en unos minutos más a la suya ya que como hacía frío Touya no permitió que lo acompañase.

Ya en su casa Yue se dispuso a terminar con su vida pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Qué piensas hacer?

-Ruby Moon, qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a disculparme, hablé con Eriol y entendí que lo que hice estuvo incorrecto.

-Qué hiciste?

-Mentirte Yue, sólo eso, mentirte.

-Qué dices...

-Sí, Yue, sabes lo que quiero decir; así que no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, no puedo creer que mis palabras te hayan afectado tanto que ibas a...a...quitarte...la...vida—Ruby Moon estaba a punto del llanto, en ese instante ella se sintió cómo una persona ruin y miserable.

-Sabes, no fue por lo que dijiste, es que sin quererlo tal vez, dijiste lo que sentías, y eso, es sólo la verdad-Yue se había convencido de que él era lo peor en la vida de su amor.

-NO! QUÉ NO ENTIENDES!

Las firmes y desesperadas palabras de Ruby Moon lo despertaron y lo hicieron escucharla con toda la atención, con la misma atención que le había puesto ésta mañana.

-Yue entiende, tú eres la vida de Touya, por eso él te dio su don y perderlo no fue nada en comparación con lo que sería perderte a ti, Sí es verdad, él te ha dado mucho, pero tú le has dado mucho también.

-Sí...claro...- Yue estaba lleno de resentimiento contra sí mismo.

-Es verdad, le has dado la oportunidad de una buena y sincera amistad...Yukito, y le has dado la sensación de protección que él ya no sentía desde la muerte de su madre...Yue, y ambos le has dado las ganas de vivir y de...amar de nuevo. La confianza necesaria para salir cada vez mas de ese cascarón que se ha formado con los años, rompiéndolo y dándole la oportunidad de ser...feliz.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿No que tú lo amas, no sería mejor verme fuera del camino?

-Sí, es verdad yo lo amo, él me hace lo que soy, esa chica alegre que se pasa abrazándolo todo el día sin nunca sentirse satisfecha...me hace alguien con ganas de vivir...pero eso es amar, preocuparse no sólo de tener lo que quieres sino buscar lo mejor para esa persona y lo mejor...eres tú ENTIÉNDELO POR FAVOR.

-Lo siento, yo siempre pensé que él era un simple capricho para ti y ahora veo que de verdad lo quieres—Yue tomó en su barbilla y le secó las lágrimas dándole el más tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, después de todo veo que no eres tan odioso y exasperarte como pensaba—dijo Ruby Moon entre lágrimas.

-Ni tú la niñita tonta y caprichosa que siempre pensé.

-Bueno, vete ya que tu amado te espera y...hazlo feliz porque si no tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

-Así lo haré.

**P.S. ME CAE BIEN NAKURU POR LO QUE SE ME HACE MUY IMPORTANTE SU BENDICION PARA CON LA PAREJA :D**


	4. ¿Un final feliz?

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA SE ACABO, Y SOLO PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE UNA AMIGA(A LA QEU LE DA FLOJERA CREAR UNA CUENTA) ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN LA LLGA A LEER ESPERO QUE HAYA GUSTADO :D**

Yue salió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de Touya para decirle lo que sentía y...cuánto lo quería.

Las palabras de Ruby Moon resonaban en su cabeza todavía como un eco:

_-No soy mala, ¿sabes? Sólo soy una chica totalmente enamorada de un imposible...y yo lo sabía, es por eso que me comporté de esa manera cruel diciendo todas esas mentiras. Lo siento realmente lo siento -^_^- Me perdonas, si?_

Yue se fue directo a la casa de Touya pensando en Ruby Moon y por supuesto...en él.

Yue se transformó en Yukito para poder preguntar por Touya, ya que Sakura no se encontraba y al Sr Fujitaka lo más probable, fuera, que al verlo a él, en su forma de guardián sufriera un ataque de nervios tal que acabaría derecho en un manicomio así que Yue simplemente no se quiso arriesgar.

-Ya llegué...-Yue se dispuso a transformarse en Yukito para poder decirle a Touya todo eso que tenía atorado dentro del alma.

-Buenas Noches Yukito, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Señor ^-^

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí en esta lluvia.

-Disculpe, por venir a éstas horas pero tenía que hablar con Touya.

-Touya no está, yo pensé que con esta tormenta se había quedado en tu casa.

-No ha llegado!

-No, y eso me preocupa, Sakura está en casa de Tomoyo, tal vez Touya esté ahí.

-Sí señor, lo iré a buscar de inmediato.

Yukito se marchó pensando en Touya y se le pasó la terrible idea de que podía estar todavía en el cementerio con su madre...En esta tormenta.

Yukito corrió hasta que sus piernas no le dieron más y...sí...ahí estaba Touya todavía parado como un zombi al lado de la tumba de su madre con la mirada perdida.

Yukito se acercó a él y simplemente y sin decir palabra alguna lo tomó de un brazo pero lo retiró al notar que con este frío Touya estaba más caliente que una olla en una caldera hirviendo. En ese instante se fijó en él, tenía los ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar, los labios resecos a pesar de la lluvia que empañaba su rostro y la mirada perdida en algún lugar distante al que Yukito no podía llegar por más que quisiere hacerlo.

-To-ya, escúchame, vamos, estás ardiendo.

Silencio...

-Yuki...¿Eres tú?-Touya le miró fijamente y se derrumbó en sus brazos exhausto y enfermo.

Yukito no sabía que hacer así que se transformó en Yue y lo llevó a su casa.

Luego de depositarlo en el sillón más grande se lo quedó contemplando, cuánto lo amaba...sí, era cierto, LO AMABA.

Lo atendió hasta que la fiebre cedió con mucha dificultad, tuvo que velar por él casi toda la noche en medio de sus sueños intranquilos y los temblores que lo sacudían violentamente. Después de unas horas se convirtió nuevamente en Yukito ya que sus grandes alas no le permitían moverse con facilidad por la casa que era ya muy pequeña para él.

Luego de unas horas que parecieron interminables Touya abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Yukito .

Sin si quiera quererlo Touya lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar fuertemente en sus brazos

Yukito se sintió encantado al notar que la fiebre había bajado considerablemente y con palabras tranquilas y amables tan características en él le susurró:

-Tranquilo To-ya, yo estoy aquí, y estaré contigo...siempre , eso, vamos, déjalo salir. Tener el sufrimiento encerrado en el alma hace daño y tú lo has llevado demasiado tiempo dentro.

-Yuki...yo...te necesito...ahora...TÚ eres lo más importante para mí y discúlpame si a veces con mi comportamiento no te lo hago saber...pero...es cierto...CREEME.

-Te creo, ya que yo siento lo mismo por ti, y nunca te abandonaré..

Yukito se separó y lo miró a los ojos y le dijo algo que quiso decirle desde siempre, sin siquiera pensar en el posible rechazo:

-Es más, yo te...yo te..amo To-ya-Yukito se acercó para darle el más tierno de los besos. Se sintió nervioso ya que nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero Touya lo correspondió y lo hizo sentir seguro, poco a poco el beso se hizo más intenso y Yukito se dejó llevar por el momento hasta que Touya se separó un poco, entonces Yukito tomó la iniciativa y lo apretó más contra si mismo, no quería que él se separa de él, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás. Touya se sentó en el sofá con Yukito besándolo todavía y poco a poco fueron recostándose hasta quedar uno al lado del otro entonces se separaron, ambos se sentían que el rostro se les iba a incendiar de la vergüenza pero aún así seguían mirándose fijamente y sin pestañear.

-Yuki, yo también te amo.

-Eso yo ya lo sé.

Touya no esperó que Yukito le dijera esto, así que volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que sacrificaste tu don por salvarme...por salvarnos.

Después de esto Touya se levantó con gran esfuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces, To-ya?

-Me tengo que ir, papá ha de estar preocupado y yo tenía que pasar por el monstruo a casa de Tomoyo, no me gusta que se quede tanto tiempo con ese mocoso ¬¬

Yukito se sintió feliz de que su To-ya volviese a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Tú no cambias -_-;

-Yuki, ¿vienes?

-Es en serio To-ya? Si no te has dado cuenta ya es de madrugada y afuera sigue diluviando, quédate a dormir, ponte una pijama mía mientras yo lavo tu uniforme para que lo puedas usar mañana .

-Pero...—Con una mirada Yukito silenció a Touya, era un fastidio pelear con el Sr Razonamientos a parte de ser una total pérdida de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero no arrugues la chaqueta que es la única que tengo.

-Es un trato ^_^ To-ya.

-Eso espero...

Touya sólo podía pensar en ese dulce beso que trataban de ocultar con sus comportamientos usuales, pero que quedaría grabado en sus vidas por siempre y sería el comienzo de algo realmente especial.

A la mañana siguiente Touya se despertó con Yukito en brazos ya que sólo había una cama, y se sintió bien al sentir sobre su pecho su suave rostro y lo miró detenidamente. Yukito se veía realmente hermoso mientras dormía.

—Tiene unos preciosos ojos-pensó Touya—esos lentes definitivamente no le favorecen–concluyó Touya después de mirarlo un momento pero para él su conejo de la Luna era perfecto.

Se levantó lentamente sin hacer ruido moviendo suavemente a Yukito para que no se despertara.

-Bueno parece que es hora de desayunar.

Touya se esmeró en hacer el mejor de los desayunos ya que sabía todo(...Todo...TODO..) lo que a su Yuki le gustaba comer y estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

Cuando Yukito despertó se encontró con que su uniforme estaba planchado, él totalmente arropado y seguro...él se sintió felíz...y aún más cuando llegó el delicioso aroma de algo que se estaba preparando en la cocina.

Yuquito se levantó rápidamente y casi cae de las escaleras por la impaciencia de llegar a la cocina, cuando llegó recreó sus ojos con los batidos, hotcakes, pan francés, las múltiples clases de frutas, toda la variedad de panes, había rellenos de frambuesa, de dulce de leche y de chocolate, luego observó los huevos con tocino...y...

-To-ya, ¿todo esto es para mí?

-¿Ves acaso a alguien más?-preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-No...pero...

-No digas nada y come.

-¿Tú no vas a comer?

-Yo ya comí algo, esto es para ti.

-Gracias To-ya.

-Come mientras yo, voy a llamar a casa ya que han de estar preocupados, y voy a llamar a Sakura para decirle que vaya directo a la escuela y que no nos espere porque se nos va a hacer un poco tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Cual no fue la sorpresa de Touya quien al entrar en el comedor luego de hacer las llamadas vio que Yukito había acabado con todo en un santiamén y ya se encontraba lavando los platos.

-Yuki, tú si que eres increíble, deberías hacerte un examen, apostaría mi vida a que tienes una tenia allá dentro -_-;"

-^_^U Ya me lo han dicho.

Yukito se vistió rápido y salieron corriendo para llegar al colegio ya que las bicicletas las habían dejado ayer en la casa de Touya antes de ir por las flores.

-Ya llegamos, pensé que no lo conseguiríamos ^_^

Touya llegó un poco mas atrás y cansado debido a los estragos de la enfermedad de ayer y en el momento que tocó la entrada del colegio...

-TOUYA!

-Akisuki, bájate, PESAS.

-No me grites! Tú y tu mal humor algún día te van a dejar sin admiradoras, Kinomoto.

-Eso espero, así no tendré que aguantar a nadie colgándoseme.

-Eso es diferente porque yo soy incondicional -^_^-

Yukito miraba divertido la escena, disfrutaba tanto viendo a Akisuki sacando a Touya de sus casillas.

-Yuki, tú de qué te ríes, espero que te toque una así a ver que tal te va.

-YA TE ÍO, TOUYA...! Y eso no va a pasar nunca ya que yo soy única...

-Qué lástima...-dijo Touya mirando con una sonrisa a Nakuru.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Touya?–se sonrojó.

-Por que las odiosas como tú siempre logran alegrarme. Bueno! Vamos Yuki, que llegarás tarde igual que ayer.

Touya se marchó caminando mientras Nakuru le dirigía sus últimas miradas.

-Tsukishiro, cuida bien de él, pues por su carácter de hoy parece que está feliz...y eso significa que ya no tengo oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Yukito la miró tristemente recordando su charla de ayer y bajó la vista.

-Puedes luchar por él si quieres...pero yo también lucharé.

-No es necesario Tsukishiro, él ya decidió y yo ya acepté que no me quiere, así que me resignaré a ser simplemente una amiga más. Eso sí, la mejor de las amigas.

-¿Eso significa que ya no te colgarás de su cuello ni lo besarás en la mejilla cuando él no esté mirando?

-Tsukishiro...con calma no pidas mucho tan rápido...¬¬. Dije que me iba a hacer a la idea pero esas cosas toman algo de tiempo.

-Tienes razón ^_^ Akizuki.

-Bueno, por el momento puedes llamarme Nakuru, espero que no seas tan cabeza dura como tu amigo ^-^

-De acuerdo, y tu llámame Yukito

-Claro! Este puede ser el comienzo de una verdadera amistad entre los tres—y con un poco de pena añadió bajando la voz -y por supuesto algo más entre ustedes dos.

Ambos caminaron juntos a encontrarse con Touya quien ya los estaba esperando.

**Y DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI ALMA ME DESPIDO**


End file.
